


Love, Trust, Listen

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e04 Another's Sorrow, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: “There’s something not quite right with Mithian,” Merlin says, helping Arthur out of his shirt and tossing it onto the wash pile.“One of your funny feelings again?” Arthur asks and presses himself to Merlin’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Merlin’s neck.(or an alternate version of "5x04 Another's Sorrow" with established Merthur)





	Love, Trust, Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Canon fest 2018.

“There’s something not quite right with Mithian,” Merlin says, helping Arthur out of his shirt and tossing it onto the wash pile.

“One of your funny feelings again?” Arthur asks and presses himself to Merlin’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Merlin’s neck.

“She seemed frightened,” Merlin says, leaning into Arthur’s embrace. 

“That’s not that unusual. Her father is in danger after all,” Arthur says, untying Merlin’s neckerchief and tossing it aside. 

“It’s more than that. I could see fear in her eyes. It’s not the Mithian I know,” Merlin says, letting Arthur tug his shirt off. 

“What she went through must have changed her,” Arthur says, unfastening Merlin’s trousers next. 

“It’s not just Mithian though. It’s Hilda. There’s something not right between them,” Merlin says, turning around and unfastening Arthur’s trousers in return. 

“They both went through a lot. It wouldn’t leave them unscathed,” Arthur says, letting his trousers fall to the ground and stepping out of them, waiting for Merlin to do the same.

“Maybe you’re right,” Merlin sighs while Arthur herds him towards the bed for a few short hours of sleep before the dawn breaks and the rescue mission begins.

 

***

 

“There is a burn on her wrist that she hasn’t told us about before,” Merlin whispers to Arthur as they’re sitting by the fire. “She said that it’s from being tied but she didn’t say anything about being captured before.”

“She was distraught. She must have forgotten to mention it,” Arthur says, linking their fingers together, hidden under Arthur’s cloak. 

“It’s quite an important detail to leave out of her story,” Merlin says, shifting even closer to Arthur’s side.

“Why would she lie?” Arthur asks. 

“Because she didn’t want me to know how she got that burn on her wrist,” Merlin says, looking away from the fire, meeting Arthur’s gaze. “There’s something not right here.”

“Even if you’re right, we can’t just stand by and let Odin murder Mithian’s father as he murdered my own,” Arthur says. 

“Still. It’s a risk. It might cost Camelot. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Merlin whispers, honest worry seeping into his voice.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t go if there was even a small chance you could help. I know you too well for that,” Arthur says.

“You’re… not wrong,” Merlin admits eventually.

“It’ll be fine,” Arthur says, offering him an encouraging smile. “You know the rules. We protect each other.”

 

***

 

“What happened?” Arthur asks, rushing towards Percival who is carrying Merlin, unconscious and clearly hurt, towards the center of the ruins of the house that they chose as their camp for the previous night. 

“Hilda found him,” Percival says, lying Merlin down on a bedroll hastily settled in a corner of the ruins. 

“He was down by the river. He must have fallen,” Hilda says. 

“Gaius?” Arthur asks, kneeling beside Merlin, holding Merlin’s hand under the pretense of checking his pulse. 

“He’s taken a heavy blow to the head,” Gaius says after inspecting the wound on Merlin’s head.

“But he’ll be alright?” Arthur asks, tightening his hold on Merlin’s hand.

“He should be fine, Sire, but there’s no telling when he will regain consciousness,” Gaius says. 

“Get ready to head out. Gaius will need some peace and quiet to concentrate on his work,” Arthur tells the group and gestures for Leon to step closer while the rest heads towards the horses. “Keep an eye on Mithian and Hilda,” he tells Leon in a hushed tone. “Merlin had a funny feeling about what’s happening and he might have been right.”

Leon nods and heads out of the ruins, dragging Gwaine, who has been loitering behind, with him. 

 

***

 

“Can you heal him?” Arthur asks the moment they’re alone. 

“I intend to try,” Gaius says and sets to work.

 

***

 

Gaius tries a spell, but to no avail. He tries again. And again.

“Please, Merlin. That’s all I have. Let it be enough,” he says with gentleness of a loving guardian.

Arthur hasn’t let go of Merlin’s fingers since the moment Percival set him down. He isn’t sure he’d be able to make himself pull away, worry too heavy in his gut. Not until Merlin regains consciousness. 

“Merlin!” Gaius says and Arthur snaps his head up to find Merlin’s eyes open, his gaze slightly unfocused but quickly gaining awareness. 

He tries to speak, but nothing comes out at first, but then…

“Hilda is Morgana.”

“Morgana?” Arthur asks.

“She’s been using an aging spell,” Merlin says, sitting up. “Mithian tried to warn me, but Morgana got to me before I could come back to tell you.” 

“She could have killed you,” Arthur admonishes him. “You should have used your magic.”

“We’ve talked about this. She can’t know. I’m best at use as a secret protector.”

“You won’t be of any use to me if you’re dead,” Arthur says, pulling Merlin into a hug. “I can’t lose you too,” he whispers into Merlin’s ear.

“You won’t,” Merlin whispers back, and pulls away. “But right now we need to save Rodor, and I don’t think it’s a good idea to reveal we know all of this is a trap…”

 

***

 

“We can’t wait for Merlin to wake. We’re heading out now,” Arthur says to his men. “Gwaine, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Merlin and Gaius.”

His closest knights look uncomfortable, on the verge of speaking up, but then he can see all of them stiffen almost imperceptibly and relax again after a few moments, and he knows Merlin has managed to reach their minds and relay his message.

 

***

 

“I don’t understand. Where’s your father?” Arthur feigns his surprise. 

“He’s not here,” Mithian says.

“Then where is he?” he asks, looking around, waiting for the trap to fall. 

As if on cue, Odin and his men barge in. They don’t stand a chance, not even with the advantage of knowing about the trap, but that doesn’t matter. Their momentary defeat fits perfectly into their plan. 

“Arthur Pendragon. At last. I have waited many years for this moment. You killed my son. You took what was most precious and now you will pay the forfeit,” Odin says.

“And not a moment too soon,” Morgana says. “You are not…”

Her speech is cut-off by a loud rumble as the ground shakes, providing enough distraction for Arthur’s men who knew it would happen to fight back once more. 

A deep, powerful voice carries through the enclosed space. A voice both familiar and strange as Merlin chants in the ancient tongue, his appearance disguised by the same aging spell Morgana used. 

 

***

 

In the end it all comes down to two duels.

Merlin, still in his disguise, faces Morgana. Containing her offensive spells with calm determination of the most powerful warlock to ever live, Merlin pushes through Morgana’s defenses with ease.

“You are a traitor to our kind,” she shouts, furious as she throws one last attack his way and magics herself away in a whirlwind of power.

Meanwhile, Arthur fights Odin, pouring all the rage from his father’s killing to his attacks. Neither of them holds back, no intricate strategy involved, merely skill and angry energy guiding their movements.

Odin lands on his knees, defeated. The want for revenge guides Arthur’s hand, his sword swinging towards Odin to deal him a mortal blow. But then…

“Arthur! Stop,” Merlin’s voice, his real undisguised voice, cuts through the fog of rage clouding Arthur’s mind. 

Arthur listens, lets Merlin’s words of advice wash over him, ground him, calm him. And then he uses his words to fight for peace. 

 

***

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Merlin asks, letting Arthur fuss over his clothes for once.

“I should have promoted you years ago,” Arthur says, straightening the collar of Merlin’s new, deep blue jacket. “You’re more important to me as a partner and advisor than a manservant. There would be no truce with Cornwall. Odin’s death would only bring more war.”

:It’s nice hearing all the praise, but it’s not like I’ve been doing my chores by hand since you oh so nicely informed me of knowing about my magic some six years ago,” Merlin says, smiling. 

“Still, it’s costing you energy that could be used in a different way,” Arthur says. 

“In what way I wonder,” Merlin says and pulls Arthur close, their hands joined.

“In respectable, royal way,” Arthur says, leaning in for a sweet, unhurried kiss. “And in other ways too,” he murmurs against Merlin’s lips.

“I believe consummating is part of the deal,” Merlin murmurs back.

“Right you are, my betrothed,” Arthur says with a smile, pulling away but keeping hold of Merlin’s hands. “Let’s get married.”


End file.
